The Cure To A Frozen Heart
by ChelseaSkarr
Summary: The Guardians had thought that Jack was happy, they later learned that they were wrong when they heard him singing in his room at Santoff Claussen. Jack still unconsciously separates himself from the Guardians, but none of them really want to be apart. They want to close the gap that is separating all of them; but what will happen along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so there are a ton of OS that aresimilar(Jack singing a song, and being confronted), but I didn't see one for the first song(and they're all so short, so here you go. First fanfic that I wrote (although I read a bunch from some of the awesome writers here) PS: tell me if you think I should continue, or if I should start on another.**

It was just after the christmas party at Santoff Clausen. Jack's first Christmas with others; with his newfound family, the guardians. Jack had absolutely loved the party. North was true to his word, the slate was indeed wiped clean; and Jack was no longer on the naughty list. North had given many unique gifts to the guardians. Tooth received an antique nutcracker and sugar plumb fairy music box and an empty scrapbook; Sandy got a pillow so soft, that it might as well have been a cloud and his favorite beverage-eggnog; Bunnymund got a set of extremely small paintbrushes, and a comb that resembled the culture of the pooka long since passed. Jack had received a few things; he was given a room at the pole, decorated to resemble his lake at wintertime and some shoes (that he would never wear. It's the thought that counts) He was also given a guitar, as the guardians had known him very little. They had been extremely busy trying to replenish belief and fix what had been destroyed the previous year; and had little time to truly speak with Jack. This weighed heavily on their mind.

Jack was too excited for such a change in his lonely existence, that he didn't care that they hadn't been able to speak thoroughly. He was content just being seen, and even cared for on occasion. Not only was he able to be seen, and play with children at last, but he was being given presents from those whom he considered to be his new family. That was what he had kept telling himself. Inside, he craved attention, and wanted to be able to talk to his new 'family members'.

Jack sat inside his room. It was spring, and Easter had just passed; leaving him with little to do. Unknown to Jack, the other guardians were planning a meeting today. They had not bothered to call upon him, as he would be tired from a long winter, and a battle with pitch's new minions; shadows. (they resemble some of the heartless in kingdom hearts) Sandy had noticed the lack of sleep Jack was getting, and said (well, pictured) to let him be for the next few days or so. The guardians all agreed, though some were shocked at first. For a ball of energy, it was unusual that he hadn't slept.

As the first four guardians sat at North's meeting table in the globe room, they all sipped at their hot chocolate. Tooth glared at the chocolatey beverage, thinking of how it could ruin a child's beautiful pearly white teeth. She imagined what would happen if Jack were to grow up with all the sugar modern-day kids were eating. Tooth shivered at the mere thought. Jack with a mouth of cavities-one would be bad enough.

Bunny sat in the corner, carving a totem of an easter island head. (Jack had recently brought him to easter island, which looked nothing like his warren "or any easter he had ever seen", according to Jack.) Bunny chuckled.

Sandy sat in his chair, beginning to nod off, until North spoke.

"Why is so quiet?"

"Peaceful, 'ain't it? Finally quite without snowflake stirrin' up a ruckus." Bunny said, laughing as he ended his sentence.

"Too quiet..." North looked around. "Is not snowing. Would be if Jack was asleep..."

"And loud as 'ell if 'e weren't." Bunny called out. "Where is th' lil bugger?" He looked over to Sandy and Tooth, who both shrugged.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday", Tooth said.

Sandy showed several images. First a snowflake, then a moon, and then he shrugged 'Haven't seen him since last night.'

Bunny snorted, and North spoke. "Should we not look for him, then?"

Jack lay in his dark blue bed with his guitar sitting on top of his legs. He watched his ceiling fan spin, and slowly sat up with his guitar. He strummed the guitar a few times and began to sing softly.

The others were walking up the staircase, when they heard a soft singing voice drift throughout the halls of Santoff Claussen.

**Can anybody hear me?  
Or am I talking to myself?  
My mind is running empty  
In this search for someone else  
Who doesn't look right through me.  
It's all just static in my head  
Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?**

They walked up to Jack's door, which was open ajar. They each gazed at Jack, as he sang with his eyes closed, strumming his guitar. He looked sad; his appearance matching with the sad song.

**'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
And I lost all signal when I lifted off  
Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot  
Can I please come down, cause I'm tired of drifting round and round  
Can I please come down?**

**I'm deafened by the silence  
Is it something that I've done?  
I know that there are millions  
I can't be the only one who's so disconnected  
It's so different in my head.  
Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?**

Tooth began to cry silently. She didn't like to think of the three centuries that Jack had spent in complete solitude-none of them did. Bunny gasped, he had thought that Jack just liked to cause trouble- he didn't think Jack cared. His face twisted into a frown The other two guardians watched silently, guilt written upon their faces.

**'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
And I lost all signal when I lifted off  
Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot  
Can I please come down, cause I'm tired of drifting round and round  
Can I please come down?**

**Now I lie awake and scream in the zero gravity  
And it's starting to weigh down on me.  
Let's abort this mission now  
Can I please come down?**

The guardians were all wet faced at this point. The three that were present at the Easter fiasco thought back to how they reacted to Jack holding his tooth box when all of the eggs were shattered. They had overreacted, and not even given him a place to speak. They wrote him off as guilty; turned their backs and betrayed him. Sandy wept silently, thinking back to the many nightmares that Jack had experienced in his immortal lifespan. He couldn't help but wonder what they had been about.

**So tonight I'm calling all astronauts  
all the lonely people that the world forgot  
If you hear my voice come pick me up  
Are you out there?  
'Cause you're all I've got!**

**And tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
And I lost all signal when I lifted off  
Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot**

**'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
To the lonely people that the world forgot  
Are you out there?**  
**'Cause you're all I've got!**

That's when it hit them, they were all that he had. Even though he had gained believers and had fought against pitch; they were the only ones that had talked to him, _saw_ him (for who he was) before he became a guardian. He has long outlived any that he had known in his previous life. _Forgotten. Alone. Desperate. Reaching out to anyone. Continuously ignored._

**Can I please come down?  
'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round.  
Can I please come down?  
Can I please come down?  
Can I please come down?**

Sandy tugged at North's pant leg, causing the large man to look down at him. _A snowflake. A tear. The guardians. A question mark. 'What are we gonna do about Jack?'_

North shook his head, motioning the guardians to return to the meeting room. The others followed in complete silence.

Jack opened his eyes to find himself as he was before. Alone. He sighed and thought. 'Please... I just want someone to talk to...' Jack's eyelids began to drift closed, as he lay back down onto the bed. Not long after, his breath had slowed, and he was asleep.

Sandy smiled as he sat down at the table. 'Jack's finally asleep', he mimed to the others.

They all sighed, letting out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Poor sweet tooth..." Tooth half whispered.

"He was so alone, and we didn't even do anything! What kind of guardians are we?! Can't even protect one of our own..." Bunny exclaimed. As he spoke, his voice got softer, and began to display more of his pent up guilt.

"I know, I know. Ve say are Guardian; and then ignore the one ve know best."

Sandy sent dream sand out in a firework shape; spiraling towards the saddened spirits. They all glanced up at Sandy. The words "No. We couldn't have known. We didn't know that he lost his memories from before. We didn't know that nobody had spoken to him; and we couldn't have known that he had no believers. There was absolutely no way that we could have known. We should cherish the time we have; not regret the time we lost." appeared above sandy, and wrapped themselves around them like a snake would to it's prey.

Tooth smiled a bit, "Sandy's right. Jack already lost so much; but lingering won't help... If anything, it will remind him."

"That settles. Ve talk to 'im tomorrow, yes?" North bellowed

Bunny leapt up to North, quickly covering his mouth as he said, "Shhh... Crikey mate, ya wanna wake the lil anklebiter?" North smiled guiltily.

"Sorry... Ve should sleep too, yes?" North whispered, still smiling.

_'You know they'll never really accept you, Jack', a familiar voice echoed. 'Look, they've __**already**__ forgotten you'. _

_Jack turned away from the golden eyes peeking at him from the shadows. 'No', Jack whispered in utter disbelief. _

_The guardians were standing beside Jack's lake. In North's left hand was a curved and elegant shepherd's staff. He grabbed it with both hands, and lay it over his knee. The splintering of wood echoed throughout the forest, as North broke the staff in two. "Ve have no need of you, Frost." As he said Jack's name, he spoke it as if it were the most repulsive thing in existence. _

_Jack cried out, clutching his aching chest. _

"_Oh, look. The lil baby's __**crying**__. Why don't you just go somewhere and __**die**__, __**Frost**__. We don't __**need **__you." Bunny said, as he charged at Jack. Jack looked at Sandy and Tooth; both were watching him with smiles on their face. _

_'It's true.' appeared above Sandy's head in golden sand._

_Jack tumbled backwards as Bunny rammed into his chest, claws piercing fles, causing blood to soak his now red hoodie; staining the pure white snow underneath him._

Jack awoke with a start. He was sweaty, and gasping for air as he glanced at the clock. "Midnight, just perfect", Jack muttered sarcastically. "Won't be able to sleep, _now_..."

Jack slowly sat up, and grabbed his guitar. He took his staff and flew out the window. Once he was on the roof, he began to play again.

Bunny awoke to a loud noise- his own snores. (Sorry, that would just be too cute.) "Wha...?" Bunny questioned, still only half awake. After a moment, he felt that his throat was dry. He stood up, and walked towards the kitchen. He stopped when he heard a voice outside. He looked out the window and saw Jack. He silently opened the window (like a ninja~)

**I'm so afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me  
Afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me**

**Now that we're here, it's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
An' all the mistakes one life contained  
They all finally start to go away**

**An' now that we're here, it's so far away  
An' I feel like I can face the day  
An' I can't forget that I'm not ashamed  
To be the person that I am today**

Bunny stood there, thinking about what Jack had just sang. 'He thinks he's a disappointment? He may make mistakes, but people do that- children especially... Poor kid...' He was too preoccupied with his thoughts, that he didn't notice Jack turning around until it was too late. "You ok?" Bunny asked a shocked Jack

"H- How long were you listening?" Jack asked, internally cursing himself for stuttering. He tried to regain his composure.

"Not long... Just walked by on the way to the kitchen... North's got th' heater's on full blast"

"Oh", Jack mumbled, looking relieved.

"Come on in Frostbite. Help me get the thing off. It's hot and dry" Bunny said, attempting to change the subject.

Jack looked up, and grinned. "I thought you hated the cold; now you hate hot too? Make up your mind, Kangaroo"

Bunny chuckled, motioning for Jack to come inside, "Enough ya knucklehead."

Jack floated in the window, "You want it open?" He said, motioning to the door.

"As long as ther's no snow or whatever." Bunny grumbled

Jack laughed.

**Songs used: Staind - so far away ; Simple Plan - astronaut**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm uploading today 'cuz I likely won't tomorrow. We're on break, right now; but it'll be my birthday, so I'm gonna be lazy. I'll upload soon, likely on Saturday (maybe even two chapters). Review if you have any ideas, suggestions, or anything else. (this can be about the story, or another story you'd just like to see; anything) Thanks for reading~**

Jack was exhausted from the previous night. Not only had he had a nightmare, and only a few hours of sleep, but he couldn't even get back to sleep. The next morning, Jack was laying up in the rafters, taking a nap. It was about one o' clock. The guardians were in the meeting room, discussing Jack's 'issues', and lack of sleep.

"'E's thinks 'e's a disappointment!", Bunny yelled. "He was singing... He said he didn't want to wake up..." Bunny finished, slumping into a chair with his head in his hand. "And we made 'im feel that way..."

It was quiet for a few minutes.

Tooth spoke up, "If he was up... could he just not sleep... or did he have a nightmare?" The three turned their gaze to the sandman, who shrugged. They continued to stare.

The words 'I was out.' 'I can't watch everyone at the same time.' appeared above the golden man's head; as he shrugged, guilt written over his head. 'sorry'

They all sighed.

"Ve talk to 'im today? Maybe take vacation..." North called out, before starting to stroke his beard.

"Yeah, we could go to Russia or Canada, maybe even England." Tooth cheered.

"Good idea, sheila! It won' be too hot for jack, or too cold for us." Bunny cried out, jumping up from his slumped position on the chair. Everyone laughed at his dislike for the cold. A light brush spread across bunny's furry face.

Sandy tugged Bunny's arm. _'How did we make him feel that way?' 'What were you talking about?'_.

Bunny sighed, "Long story, sunspot. It was back when pitch attacked. After you disappeared... Sophie, this lil girl that we met; Jamie's lil sister, had gotten a hold 'f North's snow globe... It was the day before easter, and she had ended up in the warren. Even though she couldn' see Jack, he still helped us. We didn't know how t' talk ta kids... Been a long time since we had to. Anyway, he offered to take 'er home. When he was gone, a bunch of nightmares attacked..." Bunny hid his face behind his paw, "They trashed everything... When he got back, he had his tooth box in his hand. The one that Pitch had... He was with Pitch... We were mad, disappointed. He looked about to cry, and 'e flew off... He went to Jamie; the last believer. When Jamie was thinking that we all might not be real, Jack made him believe... That's 'ow Jack got 'is first believer." Bunny removed his paw, tears were seen glistening in his eyes. The other two were also teary eyed. Sandy looked between them. "We made him lose hope... I made him lose hope. The one thing I am supposed to protect, and I took it from Jack... I yelled... I was harsh. He didn' ev'n get a chance to speak..."

Sandy held out his hand, a golden stop sign shimmering just above his head. _'I can see what you might have thought, but you need to put more faith in Jack.' 'Maybe he was lured there, or something, and you just didn't know' 'Regardless, it is in the past, and nothing can be done about that.' 'We need to learn from that' 'Jack just needs love and attention.'_ Sandy smiled at the end, though it was clear that he was disappointed in the other three guardians.

The five were silent for the next few minutes.(including Sandy and the sleeping Jack)

A yawn could be heard coming from the ceiling, and everyone looked up, startled. Jack was waking up.

Jack opened his eyes, and slowly began to stretch. Once he was satisfied, he yawned, and looked down. He saw all of the guardians looking at him. "Oh, hey guys. I miss something?" Jack asked.

The guardians all looked at each other; deciding who should speak. Bunnymund stepped forward, and began to speak, "Yeah, mate. We were talking about going on vacation. We haven't decided where yet, though. We were thinking 'bout Russia, Canada, or England... What d' you think?"

Jack slowly flew down, and began to scratch his head, "Canada's nice... They have some nice things to see... like parks, nature, and stuff..."

"Perfect! Then, we'll just go there." Tooth said, clapping her hands together in delight

"When sound's good? Maybe this weekend, until it gets warm?" North asked aloud.

"Sounds great, mate. What about you, Jack?" Bunny said

Jack nodded his head, "Yeah... sounds cool."


End file.
